


Dozing Off

by DreadlordTally



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart, Horseback Riding, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/pseuds/DreadlordTally
Summary: It's important to catch some rest where you can when on a quest for vengeance!
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Press Start VI





	Dozing Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).




End file.
